Jake's Bad Day
by MeTuKa
Summary: Not a good day for Jake. Title kinda stinks, but my brain got fried.


Title: Jake's bad day Author: Kim Summary:  
Genre: Humor and a little drama Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the UC crew, wish I did. Don't have money, so you can't sue. Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. Bam! Bam!

Frank Donovan heard the shots. Monica and Cody looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

"Alex, what's going on? Report." he said into the headset.

Silence.

"Jake? Report." Donovan repeated, worry coming over onto his face.

"Jake, we lost visual. Where are you?" Cody asked, typing away trying to regain their visual.

Again, silence.

"Call for backup and an ambulance. I'm going out." Donovan growled running out the back of the van.

"This doesn't look good." Monica replied.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Alex heard the shots. They came from the other side of the building. Carefully, she started to make her way there.

"Jake," she whispered in her headset, "what's your twenty?

Silence.

"Jake, where are you?" she repeated. "Cody? Do you copy?"

Alex continued to the other side of the building. Her back against the wall, gun drawn. Taking only a few steps at a time to make sure the room was still secure. Alex was ready to go through the doorway when a hand grabbed her and held her against the wall.

"Alex, it's Donovan. Are you hurt?" he asked taking a quick look at her.

"Christ, Donovan, you scared the shit out of me! I'm fine. What's going on?" she asked, hating the fact the man can move without making a sound. "Damn CIA spook" she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that. We lost visual and the headsets are dead. Where's Jake?" he asked looking around.

"We got separated. The shots came from the other side of the building, where Jake was going to investigate." Alex reported, uneasiness washing over her.

Alex started to take off for the other side when Donovan grabbed her arm. "No hero stuff. We're going in blind. We don't need to give Jake an excuse to shoot me, do we?" Donovan smiled.

"Remind me to do that to you later. Only you could joke about this right now." Alex muttered.

Ten minutes before

Jake had his gun drawn. Slowly, trying to secure the room. He chased the second suspect in here. Alex busted the first one and had him in cuffs when this one took off.

"Alex, I'm in the back of the building." Jake said into his headset.

"Copy Jake. I'll search the front." Alex replied.

Carefully, sweeping the room from left to right, Jake turned off his mag-light. That's when he heard the first shot. Bam! It sounded like someone threw a couple of heavy books against the wall. Jake turned and returned fire. Bam. Bam.

Jake leaned against the wall. He felt something wet against his skin. Suddenly the pain hit. A white-hot pain washed over him. Jake pressed his hand to his side. He felt the stickiness.

"Oh shit"

"Alex. Donovan. I've been hit," he yelled into his headset, unaware it was useless.

They reached the doorway to where the shots were fired. Donovan went in first, securing the room. He then motioned for Alex to join him. That's when Alex saw Jake. He was sitting against the wall with his head leaned back. Eyes closed. Donovan saw the second suspect lying on the floor. Walking over to him, gun poised, he saw two shots to the chest. Donovan remembered hearing three.

"Donovan." Alex said motioning towards Jake. "Over there."

Alex reached Jake first. "Jake? Can you hear me? It's Alex?" she said checking him over.

"Jake. It's Donovan. Where does it hurt?"

Hearing the voices, Jake slowly opened his eyes. He saw fear on Donovan's face. That's not good, he thought.

"The smell." Jake started to say.

"Smell? What smell Jake? Stay with me." Donovan growled.

"Sulfur. You have to tell Alex to use lighters, not matches to smoke. She smokes too much." Jake rambled on.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Gun powder. He can still smell the gunpowder. Go see how long the ambulance will take. The bullet went into his side, under his vest. We have to get him to Northwestern." Donovan explained.

"CFD said the bus would be here in five minutes." Monica said walking up to them, gun in hand. "Is Jake..."

"He's alive." Donovan finished.

Jake woke up in pain. He side was killing him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Cody standing over him.

"Good. You're awake. Alex is going to kill you." Cody smirked.

"What?" Jake stammered, confusion entered is face. Jake tried to sit up, but the pain in his side forced him back down.

"Don't try to sit up." Donovan started to say.

"Little late for the advice." Cody added.

"The bullet hit you under your vest. It was a clean entrance and exit wound. You'll be sore for a few days." Donovan explained to Jake.

"Okay. And the deal with Alex?" he asked.

"If Alex comes to visit you," Donovan started to say, "pretend you're asleep. If you know what's good for you."

"Too late." Cody said moving out of Alex's way.

"Nice knowing you Jake." Monica said walking out the door.

"I'd leave you y weapon Jake, but even I want mess with Alex." Donovan laughed walking out behind Cody.

"What did I do?" Jake asked Alex.

Closing the door to the room, Alex turned and looked at Jake.

"Okay Shaw, since when did you have a problem with me smoking? Sulfur? I smell like sulfur. Shot or not, I'm giving you a piece of my mind." Alex yelled.

Out in the waiting room

"I don't know what's worse. Getting shot or getting chewed out by Alex." Donovan said shaking his head.

"What would you rather have?" Monica asked Donovan.

"I'd rather be shot." Cody answered.

"I've been shot and I've been chewed out by Alex. I'd rather deal with the gunshot." Donovan stated. 


End file.
